


Thoroughbred

by Xylianna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, farmer!gladio, farmer!luna, giddyup!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Luna helps Gladio unwind after a busy morning.





	Thoroughbred

From her perch in the hayloft, Luna had an excellent vantage point from which to observe the pasture. The horses grazed lazily, and Luna smiled. None of them were probably hungry, the greedy beasts. Gracious knew she, and all the others, stopped by often enough with apples and other treats to supplement their foraging.

But truly, her focus was on the thoroughbred of a man who was sprinting along the outer perimeter of the field: Gladiolus Amicitia.

The son of one of the two owners of Astral Gardens, Gladio was diligent and focused on his work. He had an impressive, muscular physique from growing up doing hard labor from the moment his body cooperated enough to allow him to complete tasks properly.

But even more than his body, Lunafreya admired his heart. His loyalty, his intelligence, his determination. Anyone could be physically attractive, but few people were as honest-to-Six _good_ as Gladio. And he was all hers.

Well. Hers and Noct’s. Luna knew how to share. But this afternoon was time for just the two of them, and she planned to make the most of it.

As she watched Gladio loop around the trail towards the barn, she moved away from the window and carefully climbed down the hayloft ladder. It wasn’t long before Gladio was walking through the open doorway, a smile on his sweaty face that lit up those rich amber eyes when he saw her. 

“Hey, Luna,” he ducked his head to brush a kiss across her forehead.

“Gladio.” She reached up a hand to smooth a lock of disheveled brown hair. “Y’all have a good run?”

“Yep.” He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Tired now. Sure could use some water.”

“Follow me,” Luna cooed, her hand slipping from his hair, down along his neck and shoulder, over the tattooed muscles of his arm until she clasped his hand. With an affectionate squeeze, she led him deeper into the barn, past the rows of stalls. Horses snorted and snuffed at them as they went by, but Luna felt no guilt in not stopping to tend them. They’d have their turn later, when the ones currently afield were brought in.

When they reached the back stall - the empty stall - Luna pushed the door open. It gave a loud creak of protest, and she made a mental note to grease the hinges later.

Gladio looked at her with wide eyes, and she smiled gently. When his eyes fell half shut and grew heavy-lidded, her smile broadened.

Oh yes. She knew just what he needed.

They walked into the stall and she shut the door behind them. This one latched shut from the inside, and in addition to the typical accoutrements, contained a small table currently bearing folded towels, two water bottles, and an ancient wood-backed hairbrush.

“I’ve got you,” Luna crooned, reaching out to tug at the hem of his sweat-soaked white cotton tshirt. 

Gladio pulled it off and tossed it aside compliantly, then looked to her. Luna couldn’t deny the brief, heady rush of power she felt in that moment - but this wasn’t the time for those sorts of games, no.

This was a time for tenderness, for care-taking, and for Gladio to stop thinking about his myriad duties for a while. The run would have done a good deal to help with that, but Luna was eager to help.

After giving him a bottle of water to drink, Luna picked up one of the towels and used the other water bottle to soak it. Once Gladio was done drinking, Luna used the wet towel to carefully wipe away the sweat from his face and torso. She paused in her ministrations time to time to worship the freshly-cleansed skin with sweet little kisses. One was placed on his breastbone, one on his stubbly chin. Another on his shoulder, and one at the small of his back.

Astrals, how could a man taste so damned good after working up such a sweat?

Stifling her libido for now, Luna used the other towel to dry him before picking up the hairbrush.

“Kneel for me?” she asked with a gentle smile.

Gladio seemed not in the mood for verbalization. He heeded her request with a gusty sigh rather than words, and stared up at her trustingly. Truth be told, he didn’t have far to look - his head came nearly to her breasts, kneeling up as he was.

Luna walked behind him and began to carefully brush the matted tangles from his dirty hair. He’d need a proper shower later, yes, but she _so_ loved to tend to his hair. _His mane_ she called it sometimes, just as he was her thoroughbred.

And oh, how she’d ride him later.

“How’s that feel, my Gladiolous?” she whispered, leaning down to kiss the shell of his ear.

He let out a soft, happy noise, and Luna’s heart filled. She continued to detangle and smooth out his hair, occasionally running the bristles of the brush gently over his broad shoulders and upper back as well. She knew he enjoyed the sensation, and she enjoyed making him feel good.

Making him feel _treasured_.

After setting the brush aside, Luna drew a bit of green ribbon from her pocket. She held it in her teeth while expertly braiding his thick hair, and used it to tie off the end.

“You’re beautiful,” she murmured reverently, walking around him and cupping his face in her small hands.

“So are you,” he rumbled, at last ready to speak again. Honey-brown eyes lifted to meet those of sylleblossom-blue. “And thanks.”

She knew he wasn’t referring to the compliment. “My pleasure, darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and any kudos/comments you choose to leave. <3


End file.
